Thallus
Thallus / θæləs / (en árabe: ثأليس) ,oficialmente es el Reino Islámico de Thallus (RIT) (árabe: المملكة الإسلامية في ثأليس ) es un país insular en el Mediterráneo sudoriental. Es la tercera más grande y la segunda isla más poblada del Mediterráneo. Está al norte de Egipto , al sur de Turquía, y al oeste de Israel. La actividad humana más antigua conocida en la isla se remonta a alrededor del milenio 12a. Thallus fue colocada por los egipcios en el 3er milenio antes de Cristo, y luego los griegos en el segundo milenio antes de Cristo. El asentamiento más antiguo de la isla es Epipotami, usado por los griegos alrededor del 1400 aC a 1000 aC. La isla fué gobernada por los persas de todo 500BC a 350BC, antes de ser agarrado otra vez por los griegos. La isla fué abandonada en el CE del siglo cuarto por razones desconocidas. En 1392CE la isla pasó a manos del Imperio Otomano, que gobernó hasta 1882CE. Thallus ha sido durante mucho tiempo una atracción turística popular, sin embargo, esto ha disminuido recientemente debido a las amenazas de terrorismo. En 2013 Thallus fué el primer país islamista en entrar en la Union Europea a pesar de ser una Monarquía absolutista y dictarorial sin embargo su dictadura es positiva y no en contra del pueblo. Etimología La palabra Thallus viene del griego Thalasseus (θαλασσεύς), lo que significa pescador, como los thalianos una vez negociados principalmente pescado. El primer uso de la palabra thallus estaba alrededor 200CE, usado por los griegos, pero no por los thalianos''s. Historia '''Prehistoria (12000BC-500BC)' La primera actividad conocida en Thallus se remonta a alrededor 12000BC, en el sureste de la isla. Hay evidencia de asentamientos aldeanos de la isla que data de alrededor de 7000BC. Talo fue colocada por los egipcios en el tercer milenio antes de Cristo y después por los griegos en el segundo milenio antes de Cristo. Thallus bajo Persia (500BC-350BC) Entre 540BC y 420BC Thallus fue invadido con éxito por el imperio persa, que lo mantuvo hasta alrededor de 350BC. Thallus bajo Grecia (350BC-1392CE) Entre 360BC y 340BC Thallus fue invadida por los griegos, que tomaron el control. Sin embargo, en 306BC hubo un levantamiento en el este, y la isla se dividió en dos, con la propiedad mayoritaria de Grecia en el oeste y una pequeña cantidad independiente en el este. En 200 aC el Este fue invadida, y reclamado por los griegos. Alrededor de 380, había una gran cantidad de la emigración de la isla, con la mayoría de las personas que se desplazan a Chipre y varias islas griegas. No se sabe por qué sucedió esto, pero es probable que sea debido al comercio sin éxito desde la isla. Thallus bajo el Imperio Otomano (1392CE-1882CE) En 1392, 45.000 soldados otomanos invadieron la isla, y tomaron el control total, también traer el Islam a la isla. En la década de 1800 varias familias poderosas trataron de tomar el control de Thallus, y algunas partes de Thallus interrumpieron durante algunas décadas. La familia más exitosa fue la familia Abdulah bin, que organizó una rebelión en Abu bin Baqi en 1874. Esto condujo a la creación del Reino de Thallus Occidental el 7 de diciembre de 1876. En 1881 Talo Occidental libró una guerra contra el resto de Talo, y el 7 de abril de 1882, Basir bin Abdulah fue concedido todos Talo y Maios. Independencia (1882CE-2003CE) En 1906, Thallus fue declarado un estado musulmán, y en 1914 los derechos de la mujer comenzó a ser restringido. En 2000, Khalid bin Abdulah cumplir vestido niqab para las mujeres. Esto dio lugar a la creación de varios grupos rebeldes de la oposición, como el libre musulmán Talo (FMT). FMT pidió una nación menos extrema, democrático. Revolución y la ley FMT (2003CE-2006CE) El 2 de marzo de 2003, tuvo lugar una revolución en Leuctra. Post-Revolución (2006CE-present) Geografia Este país es insular y esta formado por una gran isla de 19.000 km2 y una pequeña isla de tan solo 300 km2. Está situado en el Mar Mediterraneo al norte de Egipto mas concretamente al norte de Alexandria. Esta situado al sur de Chipre y al oeste de Israel y al sur este de la isla griega de Creta. Este país goza de un clima típicamente mediterraneo la cual cosa hace que su paisaje sea el típico paisaje que las islas griegas pero debido a su tamaño y orografía es algo mas lluvioso. La isla mayor poseee en su centro un cordillera cuya cumbre mas alta alcanza los 4092 metro dealtura sobre el nivel del mar. Es por tanto el segundo punto mas alto de la union europea después del pico que se encuntra en los alpes, el Mont Blanc. Divisiones administrativa Este país está dividido en províncias. Estas provincias agrupan tanto municipios urbanos como municipios rurales. Cabe destacar que los municipio aun no se han establecido así es que la única división nacional de este país se basa en tan solo las 16 províncias. Esta se crearon a mediados del siglo XIX. La funcion de la provincia es muy inportante ya que sive para cuestiones economicas como políticas, aunque el pais sea un monarquía dictatorial de vez en cuando se hacen elecciones por temas mas bien de administración. Cada provincia tiene su capital de província y municipios urbanos o rurales. Un municipio urbano tiene que tener mas de 20.000 habitantes y el rural menos. Pues existen a la vez 16 municipios urbanos que coenciden en las capitales de cada província. Sólo Leuctra, por ser la capital dispone de varios municipios urbanos por tener el estatus de ser la capital del pais. El diseño de las divisiones es totalmente ortogonal y no sigue la geografia local es decir la delimitacion se basan en lineas recatas de 0º, 45º, 90º, 135º, 180º, 225º, 270º, 315º y 365/0º basandose así en los cuatro u ocho puntos cardinales. Cabe decir que algunos establecen los grados del la deliniación del limite provincial siguendo la geografia pueto que la isla, mayor, en su centro existe una gran cordillera que separa el pais en norte y sur. Dichos limites siguen esa cordillera mas o menos. Población Es un pais muy despoblado y esta població se halla basicamente en la costa a orillas delMar Mediterraneo. Su máximo record en población se regitró en el año 1998 cuando el país alcanzó los 2.378.259 habitantes. Actualmente el pais sufre otra ligera despoblación pues actualmente no alcanza ni los dos millones de habitantes. La zona mas poblada, como suele pasar en casi la gran mayoría de países, es la capital Leuctra. otras zonas o ciudades muy pobladas son Bilal bin Hakim o Diakonis. Paisaje y clima El clima es mediterraneo y al tratarse de una isla es bastante lluviosa por estar en la ubicación que está. Gracias a su orografia muy diversa el país ofrece varios tipos de paisaje. Durante la época de lluvias, entre finales de abril y mediados junio, el pais se convierte en un alfombra verde y llena de colores. Durante el verano este se convierte de color marrón. El invierno es muy suave pero en las cumbres mas altas, pues el punto mas alto tiene 4092 metros de altura, nieva y con mucha frecuencia. Turismo Economia En sus aguas, mas de 30 millas de la costa dentro de mar hay varios puntos de extración de petroleo. Al esta muy cerca de Egipto y mas de Libya sus maximos socios de este país. Cultura La vida en Thallus está fuertemente basada en el Islam. Las escuelas tienen obligación de orar, y un fuerte enfoque en la enseñanza del Islam, y la enseñanza de otras religiones, el ateísmo o la evolución en la escuela está fuera de la ley. Fiestas nacionales se llevan a cabo para celebrar festivales islámicos. Las mujeres y las niñas no se les permite salir de casa sin un tutor varón y alcohol y las drogas están prohibidas. El fin de semana Thallian es viernes y el sábado, ya que el viernes es el día más sagrado del Islam. Todos los ciudadanos, independientemente de su religión / edad, están obligados a asistir a la mezquita el viernes, aunque esto no está muy aplicada. Talo también tiene un día de fiesta en estas fechas: 09 de febrero (día del Rey) 07 de abril (día de la Independencia). Lengua El idioma oficial de thaliano es el árabe, con el 92,8% de la población que habla como primera lengua. Los mayores variedades de árabe en Thallus son árabe egipcio y thaliano árabe. 3,0% hablan griego como lengua materna, 0,6% habla Inglés, 0,5% habla italiano y 3.1% tienen una lengua materna diferente. Incluyendo lenguas no primarios, el 99,3% de la población habla árabe, 3,1% habla griega, 3,9% habla Inglés, 0,5% habla italiano, 0,3% habla español y el 3,4% habla otro idioma. De los que no hablan árabe, 45% habla griega, 32% habla Inglés, 16% habla italiano y 7% habla otro idioma. Vestimenta El vestido thaliano' sigue estrictamente islam, con la modestia de ser uno de los valores más destacados de Thallus. Mujeres adultas ''thalianas están obligados por ley a llevar niqab en público, que tiene todo su piel cubierta excepto los ojos. Las niñas menores de 14 años deben cubrir todos menos las manos, la cara y los tobillos. Sin embargo la sociedad thaliana es menos estricta que en otros países musulmanes en el color de la ropa de las mujeres. Ellos pueden ser oscuras azules mujeres, verdes, marrones, negros y reales oscuros incluso visten de blanco o rojo. El color no se hace cumplir la ley. Men wear traditional arab white ankle-length garments, and sometimes a head-covering (keffiyeh). 4% of Thallian citizens come from non-muslim countries, and the men generally have more Western clothing. Female tourists are not required to wear niqab, but are required to cover their hair, and some businesses may not let women without niqab enter. Música Versículo del Corán hecho por un músico muy conocido en el país que es totalmente contrario al radicalismo e hijad o "guerra santa" ya que cree que algo santo no puede ser acompañado con una guerra o atentados estúpidos. * Demographics Religión Segun el censo de 2012: * 96.9% de los ciudadanos son Muslmanes. (Sunni: 89.3%, Shia: 6.4%, Ootros: 1.3%) * 1.4% de los ciudadanos son Judíos. * 1.2% de los ciudadanos son Cristianos. * 0.5% of de los ciudadanos son ateístas/agnósticos o de otras religones. Ciudades Grandes Categoría:Thallus Categoría:Países Categoría:Países insulares Categoría:Islas